1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window frame for a window of a passenger car, comprising at least one seal having one or a plurality of sealing profiles that abut one another at seams in the longitudinal direction of the seal, and further comprising a fastening profile cooperating with the seal, wherein the fastening profile comprises one or a plurality of fastening profile pieces that abut one another on at least one seam in the longitudinal direction of the fastening profile, and wherein the fastening profile pieces have attached thereto a metal ornamental moulding. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method of producing the window frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automotive industry such window frames have already been known for a long time. Via the seals of the window frames the interior of the passenger car is sealed to the outside in the area of the edges of the side windows so that dust and liquids are prevented from penetrating into the passenger car. In addition, the window frames serve to take up wind loads and reduce noise. In luxury class vehicles it is known to cover these seals or the whole window frame by ornamental mouldings, for example, chromium-plated ornamental mouldings, so as to achieve a visually appealing outward appearance of the passenger car.
DE 43 14 123 A1 discloses a door for a motor vehicle provided with a window frame which consists of frame parts and which is intended for a window pane. The window frame has associated therewith at least one sealing element which seals the window pane from the window frame and/or seals the window frame from surrounding vehicle parts, such as the vehicle roof. The sealing element is configured such that includes a reception means into which an ornamental moulding is inserted. To this end, the ornamental moulding is provided with a fastening element received in a reception means provided in the seal. The ornamental moulding extends adjacent the upper edge of the window frame and is therefore only provided on one side of the window pane. Hence, the ornamental moulding does not have any major bends. In view of the fact that the ornamental moulding includes an integrated fastening element, it is difficult to achieve the desired surfaces structure or surface finish of the ornamental moulding.
Similar sealing arrangements and ornamental mouldings are known from DE 10 2005 028 738 B3 and DE 10 2006 021 190 A1. Also DE 600 21 910 T2 discloses a sealing element for a sealing arrangement of a vehicle window which has inserted therein an ornamental moulding having a T-shaped cross-section.
Also FR 2 912 348 shows a sealing arrangement for a vehicle window. An ornamental moulding can be clipped in position on the sealing profile of the sealing arrangement. In addition, it is described that the sealing profile has clips attached thereto and that the ornamental moulding is clipped in position thereon.
It is also known that, on each side of the vehicle or passenger car, the window or windows of the front and rear side doors are enclosed by a window frame so that the window frame forms a frame around all the side windows of one side of the vehicle. It follows that the fastening profile as well as the seals must be guided around the corners of the side windows. It is, however, difficult to bend the fastening profile, since this has the effect that also the elements with which the fastening profile is secured to the vehicle are bent and may therefore undergo deformation, which will make it more difficult to install the fastening profile on the vehicle.
It is therefore known to divide the fastening profile so that individual fastening profile pieces abut one another at the corners of the windows. The ornamental moulding arranged on the fastening profile pieces is divided as well. The seams are therefore open to the outside so that dirt and water can penetrate into these seams. Moreover, the divided ornamental moulding creates an unaesthetic optical impression.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a window frame which is easy to install, but provides nevertheless a good sealing effect and contributes to a visually appealing overall impression of the passenger car.